you're not everyone else
by myoue
Summary: Kise likes coffee. But Aomine doesn't.


"Do you drink coffee, Aominecchi?"

Kise ties his shoes on the bench in the gym during afternoon practice beside Aomine who takes a sip from a sports drink. Aomine looks questioningly at the blond who seems to have a sort of solemn face while gazing down at his shoes.

Aomine answered, "No. Why would I." He wonders why Kise would ask such a question out of nowhere.

"I don't know," Kise says, still leaning over. "Doesn't it seem kind of melancholic? The bitter taste. Like when writers or poets drink it."

Aomine stares. He doesn't know what Kise means. He's never been much of a coffee-drinker.

"I don't drink coffee," Aomine scoffs. "It'd be bad for my body."

Kise laughs. He finishes tying his shoes and stands and stretches his arms above his head before saying, "Ah of course you're right, Aominecchi. It would be bad for someone like you."

Kise just stands there with his hands on his hips, staring straight at something. Aomine doesn't know what he's looking at, so he simply stands up as well and hits Kise on the back.

"Let's go. Break's over." Aomine jogs to the middle of the court. Kise swipes his bangs to the side while falling into pace behind him.

"Okay."

* * *

Kise is sitting at his desk during lunch with a pair of chopsticks half way in his mouth. An open notebook his held absently between his fingers in front of his face. It's boring to read these notes though so he puts the notebook down and opts to look out the window at some kids kicking a soccer ball back and forth on the ground. He takes a sip from his canteen while wondering what it's like for those kids down there to kick a ball so repeatedly.

Suddenly, he feels ice cold on the back of his neck and he yelps while jetting out a hand to feel behind him. He touches a hand so he looks over his shoulder.

"I got you a drink," Aomine says, having apparently just come back from the vending machine and gives Kise a sly grin. He holds a bottle of Pocari Sweat towards Kise. Aomine is drinking one himself, although one that is already opened and half finished in his other hand. Kise looks at the bottle of opaque white liquid and raises an eyebrow.

"What's so good about Pocari Sweat anyways?" Kise asks, although he takes the drink from Aomine's outstretched hand. He places it on a spot of his desk not already occupied by his abandoned lunch or notebook. Aomine takes a seat at his desk behind Kise.

"It's good for sweating," Aomine says offhandedly, taking another swig from his bottle.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means it's a sports drink."

Kise sighs. Aomine says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and therefore needs no further explanation. Then again, Kise knows that explanations only seem to trouble Aomine. For him, the fact that the drink is known as a _sports _drink is reason enough to drink it.

"Why are you questioning my tastes for drinks lately anyway?" Aomine asks while idly staring out the window, as if he really had no care for an answer.

Kise didn't really know why he was asking these things either. On the one hand, he knew coffee was usually accompanied with late night studying by many of his friends. But on the other, maybe lately he'd been falling for the cheesy façade of two people sharing a cup of coffee together. But alas, Kise knew Aomine would never be one to go for that kind of tacky thing.

Kise turned back to rest his elbow on Aomine's desk and leaned his head against his palm. He studied Aomine's expression, which seemed to be a mix of annoyance and a childish scowl. Kise gave him a challenging smirk. "Does Aominecchi really want to hear my reasons?" he asked playfully.

Aomine scrunched his eyebrows even further while still avoiding eye contact with Kise. "Not really."

Kise laughed and sat back in his chair. "Haha Aominecchi. So mean!"

Of course, he knew Aomine the best after all. The only thing running through this basketball idiot's mind would be basketball or how to get better at basketball. Everything else was just vague annoyances or distractions and not worth his time. Kise wasn't expecting much of a serious answer.

"Why aren't you drinking the Pocari Sweat," Aomine voiced. Kise glanced over and saw Aomine was staring at the untouched bottle on his desk, seemingly left forgotten like the other items.

"I'm drinking coffee," Kise said, taking another sip from the canteen as if to prove his words.

"From where?"

"From home."

Aomine frowned. If he knew this idiot already had his own drink, he wouldn't have bought an extra in the first place. There was no use in waste. "If you're not going to drink it, then give it back." He moved to reach over Kise in direction of the bottle, to which Kise grabbed his arm.

"No! I'm saving it for practice!" he said scornfully while simultaneously swiping the bottle out of Aomine's reach.

Aomine made a disapproving sound while retracting his arm. Kise lightly dropped the bottle into his bag beside his desk. He then gave a wide grin. "Thanks, Aominecchi!"

Aomine sulked.

* * *

They were on their way home together now. The one-on-one after practice had gone a little over time, as it always seems to, and the sky was starting to dim into a dark scarlet. Kise had blabbered the whole way about how hard dunks were and why his legs couldn't seem to get fast enough to be able to catch up with Aomine's quick strides. But Kise always stopped to commend Aomine on just how cool he looked that day and how his movements seemed to sparkle, to which Aomine would complain why he was being compared to something as girly as sparkling.

The only thing that stopped Kise from his tirade was when they passed by a small book store and he offered to go in just to look around. Aomine didn't mind.

They browsed the magazine racks. Kise picked up a magazine with an NBA player and an English title splashed on it and held it up for Aomine to see. "Aominecchi, I bet you only like these kinds of magazines, right?"

Aomine stared at it and replied, "Oh, he's one of my favourite players."

At that, Kise's face broke out into a glowing grin before saying mirthfully, "Really? Okay, I'll buy this for you then!" He headed towards the checkout counter in almost a skip.

Aomine stood wordlessly for a moment before reaching a hand out into the air as if to pull Kise back. "You don't have to. It's not as if I have to have every issue of the guy."

Kise turned back around only to stick his tongue out. "It'll be for the drink you got me today," he chimed before proceeding to the counter.

Aomine was about to argue further but then sighed. He didn't have the energy to fight against the blond anymore today. It wasn't as if he was paying. Although that magazine must cost more than the mere drink he got.

Without thinking about it anymore, Aomine turned his attention back to the magazine rack. His eyes lazily raked over the covers until they glimpsed upon a certain glossy one with Kise's face on it. He was smiling brightly and model-like and wearing trendy-looking clothes. Although, Aomine wasn't one to know exactly what kind of clothes were supposed to be trendy.

He absently flipped through the pages, wondering if the whole thing featured Kise. It didn't, of course. It was just a generic fashion Weekly, not a Kise piece. His flipping slowed as his eyes landed upon a page where Kise was apparently sitting at some kind of café. He sat almost elegantly and had a paper coffee cup held to his lips while gazing distantly to the side. The caption read _"Waiting for love…" _in long flowing italics.

Before Aomine could decide if it was cheesy or gross, Kise bounced to his side and covered the magazine's pages with the newly bought basketball magazine in a plastic bag.

"Don't look at that!" Kise whined, giving Aomine a pout.

"Why not?" Aomine asked while trying to lift the edges of the bag off the pages. Kise's obstinacy only made him want to look at it more. But Kise quickly closed the magazine altogether before pushing the plastic bag into Aomine's chest.

"Because it's gross, right?" Kise replied, smiling but with almost sad eyes.

Aomine frowned at this. "But you show your pictures to everyone else."

There was a quiet murmur and Aomine thought he might have caught something Kise had said in response to him, but he concluded he was probably hearing things when Kise quickly said, "Let's go?"

They left the store after Aomine stuffed the plastic bag into his school bag and tossed out a gruff thanks for the magazine. Kise only looked away.

* * *

Kise raised his arms above his head to stretch while letting out a silent yawn. He considered taking a nap since he was finished writing his test and it was sufficiently easy that he didn't feel the need to check over answers. He closed his eyes, leaning on his palm, and vaguely wondered if Aomine ever did think about things other than basketball. But suddenly, the bell sounded sharply in Kise's ears and it looked like a nap wouldn't be possible now.

Listening to the groaning of other students, Kise turned behind him to ask Aomine how he did and instead found his head buried in his arms on top of his desk, his body rising and falling with every slow breath. Kise kept in a chuckle and poked Aomine in the head with his finger. "Aominecchi~ you'll be late for practice."

Aomine grunted and remained still. "Go without me. I'll catch up," he mumbled.

Kise pulled Aomine's test from underneath his arms and said, "I'll hand this to the teacher for you, yeah? Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Drink?"

Aomine stirred a bit before slurring out, "Already got something."

"Okay."

Kise stood staring at him for perhaps a moment longer than he should have. Aomine's hair was ruffled and messy and he somehow looked like he achieved a bed head without actually being in a bed. Kise briefly wondered how long Aomine was going to stay here, before he headed to the front to hand in their papers. He doesn't think Aomine got much right on the test, save for his name. He must be dreaming about basketball, Kise mused as he headed out into the hall.

His visit at the vending machine took longer than he thought, as he tried to decide which drink to get. He settled for getting a Pocari Sweat and hurriedly made his way to the gym, lest _he _be late.

Kise was right outside the gym, hurrying towards the doors, and he could already hear voices reverberating against the hollow walls.

"You didn't get a sports drink today, Aomine-kun?"

"Uwaaah, Dai-chan. That's pretty bold, _iced coffee._"

Kise hesitated right outside the doors.

"What's with the change?" their voices continued.

"…I just felt like it."

Kise's face warmed and his heartbeat may have sped up a little. He suddenly felt self-conscious and his legs wobbled and he probably wasn't going to be up for practice today. He covered his face with his hands even though no one could see him in the hallways.

"_Ahhh. There really is no one like you, Aominecchi."_

* * *

******if this story makes no sense i am sorry**


End file.
